creationfandomcom-20200215-history
The Superb Misadventures of Nimbus
''The Superb Misadventures of Nimbus is an British-American animated series created by Liam Mullen based on the webcomic ''The Great Adventures of MoonNimbus ''for Nickelodeon. The series involves around a "thing" named Nimbus, and his friends Matthew, Hatflake, Sammy, Puffball, Fiery, and the rest of his friends in the town of Freedomsville. The series was previewed on July 16, 2015 in the US after the ''2015 Kids' Choice Sports. It officially premiered on September 4, 2015 and it's currently in its fifth season. The series premiered on Nickelodeon UK on July 17, 2015. The show is Nickelodeon UK's first original series that aired in America. The series is rated TV-Y7 in the United States (and has a U certificate in the UK on all DVD releases), which means it is directed towards older children above the age of 7. On March 26, 2019, A spin-off of the series was announced titled The School of Certain Things, which involves around a 15-year-old Nimbus, and how he met his friends in Freedomschool. The show will premiere in spring 2020 and will consist of 18 half-hour episodes. Production Development The show was first conceived by series creator Liam Mullen in 2008 after he created a webcomic called The Great Adventures of MoonNimbus ''back in 2003. He wanted to create a TV series about the comic and pitch it to various networks until he gets picked up. He pitched it to multiple channels (Cartoon Network, Disney XD, The Hub, etc.), but all of them declined it due to it being too "bizarre". Then, he pitched it to Nickelodeon in 2013, They declined it at first, but then they accepted it because of the interesting characters and premise. Later in development, MoonNimbus was renamed Nimbus due to Nickelodeon thinking the name didn't make sense. The show was picked up in September 2013 for 7 half-hour episodes (later 26). A pilot episode of the show was released on the ''Nickelodeon Animated Shorts Program in 2014. Animation The animation on the show was handled by Titmouse Inc. in seasons 1 and 2, then Boulder Media in seasons 3 and 4, and now Powerhouse Animation for season 5. Episodes Characters Main characters * Nimbus Callison (voiced by Daryl Sabara; Elan Garfias in the 2014 pilot) is the main protagonist of the series. He is a unknown naive creature "thing" who has a loving personality and treats his friends with respect. * Matthew Sticklings (voiced by Asher Angel; Jacob Hopkins in the 2014 pilot) is one of the main protagonists of the series, He is a talking stick figure and is Nimbus' best friend. He is crazy, random, and a insane person. * Mr. Doctor Hatflake (voiced by David Henrie; Jeff Bennett in the 2014 pilot) is one of the main protagonists of the series, He is supposedly a human, despite having stick arms and legs. He originally wanted to be a evil doctor as a kid, but then he later decided to become a guy in a green hat. * Sammy Sammyton (voiced by Max Charles) is a protagonist in the show. He is confirmed to have PTSD since he is afraid of most things around him. He is friends with Nimbus. * Fiery the Adventurer (voiced by Tom Kenny) is a protagonist in the show. He is a courageous adventurer made from fire, and always knows when danger is around. * Aniverse (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) is a protagonist in the show. She is was born in a futuristic galaxy, then moved to Freedomsville due to her galaxy being invaded by aliens. She is the love interest of Nimbus. * Puffball (voiced by Noah Jupe in autotuned voice) is a protagonist in the show. He is, of course, a talking puffball. Some characters even call him "Puffy". He is a friend of Nimbus and he's always there when someone needs help. Supporting * Zachary (voiced by Milo Manheim) is a secondary character. He is supposedly a slime monster, but he is usually cool with everyone. He is Fiery's roommate and friend. * The Calm (voiced by Eric Bauza) is a secondary character. He is a muppet-like creature who is always there when someone (mostly Nimbus) is in destress. * Oscar (voiced by Liam Mullen) is a secondary character. He is Hatflake's pet owl who was first introduced in Season 2. * Helen (voiced by Tara Strong) is a secondary character. She is a goth fish and a friend of Hatflake. * King Figure (voiced by Liam Mullen) is a secondary character. He is the king of Freedomsville who is a stick figure with a crown. He's usually seen as grumpy or sinister. * Mr. Tree (voiced by Liam Mullen) is a secondary character. He is usually seen in the background of an episode. His first speaking role was in Season 2. Secondary * Penny (voiced by Isabella Blake-Thomas) is a secondary character. She is a secondary antagonist in the show, and is usually seen scaring Sammy. She is a pencil with a face. * Sydney (voiced by Hynden Walch) is secondary character. She is a raccoon / fox "thing" who wears glasses. She is usually seen as being nerdy and having a mind of a 6-year-old. She is a big fan of Nimbus, but he never notices. * Lampy (voiced by Tara Strong) is a secondary character. She is a lamp who is usually in the background of an episode. Her first speaking role was in Season 2. * Pizza (voiced by Liam Mullen) is a secondary character. He is a talking piece of pizza. * Zoli (voiced by Niki Yang) is a character that only appears in one episode called "Nimbus Knows Best" as a cavewoman. She never knows about the modern world since she was in a cave for over 35 years, until Nimbus shows her how to live in the modern world. Villains * Larry (voiced by Sam Lavagnino) is an antagonist in the show. He is a stickfigure-like thing who was described as "cute". He also has a evil, creepy, dark side to him as well. * Business V (voiced by Will Ferrell) is an antagonist in the series. He is a evil business man and has manipulated his employees to do more and more work. Feature film On February 11, 2016, Paramount Pictures' president Marc Evans announced a film based on the series originally set for release on June 14, 2019, then it was delayed to March 6, 2020, then May 22, 2020, and later on a unknown date. On April 15, 2019, It was later revealed that the film is going to be released on Netflix in summer 2020. Broadcast The series debuted on Nickelodeon as a "sneak peak" on July 16, 2015 at 10:00 PM/ET in the US after the 2015 Kids' Choice Sports. The series officially debuted on September 4, 2015 at 6:30 PM/ET. The series debuted in its original country, the United Kingdom on September 7, 2015. Internationally, the series premiered in Asia on September 14th. It premiered in Latin America, Brazil, Poland, Germany, France and Africa the following day. It began airing in Southeast Asia on September 22nd. It then premiered in Australia, New Zealand, Israel, and Italy on September 28th. In Canada, YTV aired a sneak peek of the series on January 15, 2016, which was followed by an official premiere on January 16, 2016. The series premiered on October 2, 2015, in the Middle East and North Africa on Nickelodeon Arabia, dubbed in Gulf Arabic. Home media Reception Critical reception The Superb Misadventures of Nimbus received mainly positive reviews, with the first two seasons getting mixed reviews, and seasons 3-4 getting postive reviews. Ratings The Superb Misadventures of Nimbus ''became the number-one children's animated series on television within its first official month on the air. Through 2016, it became Nickelodeon's highest rated series, beating ''The Loud House, Henry Danger, and SpongeBob SquarePants with an average Nielsen rating of 6.0 among the 2–11 demographic at the time. The show's highest rated episodes, with 2.42 million viewers upon its premiere, is "The Idol / That One Video", which premiered on March 12, 2016. Trivia * Sammy, is a character in the series who has PTSD. The show was praised for handling the topic in a unique and creative way.Category:2015 Category:TV Series